


Among Karasuno

by duckiescribbles



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiescribbles/pseuds/duckiescribbles
Summary: In which the Karasuno team members are forced to play a game-to the death
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Among Karasuno

The Imposter Experiment  
Preface:The following documents will list the details of our latest experiment-known by the other researchers as The Imposter experiment. This experiment will explore the human psyche, and record what kinds of decisions people make when faced in a life or death situation.

Note:The participants of this experiment have all signed waivers stating that any harm that may be brought onto them is not the responsibility of the research facility. Whatever harm they may face- mutilation, broken bones, or even death- is not because of the facilities fault.

Participants:

~~Shouyo Hinata~~

~~Kageyama Tobio~~

~~Yamaguchi Tadashi~~

~~Tsukkishima Kei~~

~~Sawamura Daichi~~

~~Koushi Sugawara~~

~~Nishinoya Yuu~~

~~Ryuunosuke Tanaka~~

~~Chikara Ennoshita~~

~~Shimizu Kiyoko~~

~~Azumane Asahi~~

~~Yachi Hitoka~~

Results:[Redacted]


End file.
